


A Penguin Story

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Geno and Sid's son has an ordinary question. Geno offers a very special answer.





	A Penguin Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Biblical Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043912) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



> Hello! :) This week's Fluff Fest prompt is "kids." I decided to use this as a test for a longer fic I'm working on, specifically a sequel to "The Biblical Sense."  
> Being that this is a fluff fest, I'll save the details of why that fic spoke to me so much for another day. For now, all I'll say is that the child character doesn't appear in "The Biblical Sense," but the idea of Sid (omega) and Geno (alpha) adopting does appear.

"I have a question," Nikolai announced when the hockey game went to a commercial break.

"Oh?" Geno smiled down at his son. "What you want know, Kolya?"

"Did I come from Daddy?"

Sid froze in his spot on the couch, grateful that Nikolai was facing the other way. Geno, however, looked over Nikolai's head and smiled at his husband before looking at Nikolai again. "Why you ask?"

"Stephen Zellman said I must be weird because I don't look like Daddy, so I didn't come from him. But then Emmy Belmont hit him with her crayons box and said I didn't have to look like Daddy to have come from him because of genius-ticks."

"Genetics," Sid managed to whisper.

"Yeah, that!" Nikolai scooted backward so he could lean on Sid. "But she didn't get to say if I came from Daddy because the teacher sent her to the principal's office for hitting with her crayons box."

"Pity," Geno said. "Sounds like smart kid."

"She's my favorite," Nikolai declared. "Like how Daddy's your favorite, Papa!"

Sid blushed, which made Geno laugh. "I'm not think Daddy want you compare him to five-year-old who hit with crayons box, Kolya."

"So? I'm five!" Nikolai pointed out. "Anyway, did I?" He turned to look up at Sid and frowned at the unhappy expression he saw. "Daddy? Are you sad?"

Sid didn't trust his voice, so he nodded slightly and waved in Geno's direction. Geno took the hint perfectly. "Kolya...you know you our special Penguin?" Nikolai faced Geno again and nodded. "Well, sometimes when Daddy and Papa remember how we get our special Penguin, we feel sad because was very difficult."

"So I didn't come from Daddy?" Nikolai asked, clearly confused.

"No, you're not come from Daddy and Papa genetics." Geno turned off the TV so the just-resumed game wouldn't distract them. "I'm tell story, okay? Kolya and Daddy hug and listen good?"

"OK." Nikolai scrambled onto Sid's lap and allowed his daddy to embrace him.

_Once upon a time, hockey gods cast spell on big steel building next to river: two hockey princes would fight big battles and get best award ever. Not easy, but would be worth in end._

_The rich dudes who're owning building try get best hockey prince in world from smaller steel place in best country ever._

"Hey!" Sid squawked.

"Quiet, Daddy!" Nikolai ordered.

"Yes, Daddy need listen to Kolya," Geno smirked. "Other prince show up, don't worry."

_But best country ever was selfish and not wanting share prince. Hockey prince agreed to do bunch of tasks so country let him go, but they not listen._

_Meanwhile, the rich dudes in big steel building next to river got very lucky and got very young hockey prince from dryer in basement in very nice country that's way too cold - Daddy, stop scowling!_

"Your country's colder!" Sid pointed out.

"My country best, unless Daddy wants tell story?" Sid shook his head. "I'm think that. Let Papa tell."

_Very young hockey prince played hockey really well, but very lonely. Hockey gods noticed and send magical signal to prince stuck in best country even after all the tasks. So when his team go traveling to other country, hockey prince makes great escape with hockey gods magic and lands in arms of other hockey prince, nice and safe in big steel building next to river._

Sid arched an eyebrow. "Okay, not quite how happen. This version better." Sid nodded in agreement.

_Hockey princes played very well together and made everyone very happy, so hockey gods gave them Lord Stanley. Princes were supposed to give each other true love kiss, but they each give Lord Stanley true love kiss instead, and hockey gods punished by keeping Lord Stanley far away for long time._

"But it's not their fault!" Nikolai whimpered and gripped Sid's shirt tightly.

"Well, it sort of was," Sid admitted. "They were very stubborn and didn't pay attention when they weren't on the ice."

"But they get smarter," Geno said.

_Eventually, hockey princes became good friends, so hockey gods gave them Lord Stanley again. Princes repeat mistake of each giving Lord Stanley true love kiss, so hockey gods decided give them big battle to fight. Hockey prince from very nice country, who everyone called best hockey prince ever, got sick, and hockey prince from best country realized...realized he'd never forgive himself if he lost best hockey prince ever because stubborn. So he promise to always love and help best hockey prince ever. And for whatever reason, best hockey prince ever promise same thing._

"Papa, don't make Daddy cry!" Nikolai ordered, wiping a tear from Sid's cheek.

"Very sorry, Daddy!" Geno said.

_Love between hockey princes so very strong that hockey gods give back Lord Stanley right away. This time hockey princes give each other true love kiss, which mean hockey gods give them best award ever: they put little baby penguin egg whose grownup penguins couldn't take care in river so it swim to big steel building, and hockey princes take care of it and call it Nikolai. And they're all live happily ever after._

Nikolai pondered this for a few moments. "I came from someone who couldn't take care of me, and the hockey gods gave me to you so you would take care of me?"

"Yeah," Sid whispered, crying again. "We wouldn't have been able to take care of you if we'd gotten you earlier."

"We're love you so much, no matter what genetics say." Geno joined Sid and Nikolai in a group hug. "Our special Penguin, best award ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This past week has been very difficult to me for various reasons, including but not limited to transfer drama involving my football teams. I hope that this fic is nice and cheerful despite all that - please let me know one way or another! And please be patient in terms of me replying to comments; I'm trying and failing to catch up on sleep, so it might be a while before I actually acknowledge the love that is your feedback!!


End file.
